Sonnet 503
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Post Manga. There was no way he would do that for her. R/R,plz!


****Title:**** Sonnet 503  
><strong>Author: <strong>Auto-Alchemechanicist  
><strong>Series:<strong> Post Manga.  
><strong>Word<strong> **Count:** 998  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for language.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ed x Winry, Al  
><strong>Summary:<strong> There was no way he would do that for her.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None, really, except if you don't know what happens to the brothers at the end. And well, it's poetry. Hard, maybe?  
><strong>AN: **Since we're covering Shakespeare and his rhyming difficulties, my English teacher assigned my class to write our very own sonnet. I hope she doesn't mind me turning in this challenge. So, you all should know the rhyming scheme (which I dislike because I work better with...other rhymes) is _abab, cdcd, efef, gg_. I don't mean to confuse anyone here, so I tried to keep it as simple as I could. Credit for the edit goes to S J Smith. C: Enjoy!  
><strong>Part of Livejournal's fma_fic_contest!<strong>

Edward didn't understand why his brother was making a big deal out of him not being romantic.

_"I saw Winry get upset," Al had said. _

_"She gets upset all the time," Ed clarified._

_"You're so dense, Ed!" _

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You didn't even notice why Winry stormed off, did you?"_

_"Well, Al, I'm not a mind reader. _

_Al sighed. He never thought he'd have to break it to his hard-headed brother. _

_"You're an ass."_

_Edward analyzed his answer. "Huh?" _

_"You're the only person that doesn't act romantic with his girlfriend," he pointed out. "Compared to everyone, you're cold."_

_Ed grimaced. "Oh, so you want me to turn into one of those sappy, corny, dorky guys that are all lovey-dovey and do all that shit I don'? That is not my style."_

_"I don't want for you to turn into anything. Honestly, I shouldn't even tell you this, but someone has to save you from Winry's wrench." Al frowned now, something he only did when he was angry at Ed. "Winry needs some type of sentimental affection….And you're already a dork."_

_Ed considered his attempts at giving him advice. "Don't tell me you're trying to get me to feel guilty, or something. And, what the hell?"_

_"I'm not, but it's advisable you do so to show you care," Al said._

_Ed glared now. "I already buy her stuff; she wastes no time in getting me to empty out my wallet so she can have that automail piece and that special wrench, and those certain bolts she always needs."_

_"Brother, I'm serious. Have you ever bought her something like flowers, or things that aren't mechanical?"_

_Ed broke into laughter. "Winry's ideal bouquet has A-08 bolts, star-headed screwdrivers, and combination wrenches!"_

_Al waited for him to stop laughing. "Have you bought her one like that, then?" _

_Ed was dumbfounded. "Where are you getting with this?"_

_Al smirked. "Hopefully, getting you to be romantic for once in your life."_

_"But, flowers are overrated!"_

_"You're overrated!"_

_"I will not turn into a cheese just because you want me to give Winry flowers. It's like me saying that I love Mustang," Edward scoffed._

_"Try poetry."_

_Ed's large eyes widened. "Oh, **HELL** no."_

_"C'mon, Brother! Maybe Winry will stop getting mad at you for being an anti-romantic."_

_"I'm not anti-romantic. I just don't like reducing myself to a damn romantic."_

_Al sighed in exasperation. "Just try it. If it doesn't work, then I won't bother with it and you'll know you're hopeless at that."_

_Now Ed smirked. "Deal." But he realized what his brother's words were trying to convey. "Hey!"_

Which brings us back to Edward trying to figure out why Al was so eager for him to do something 'romantic' for Winry. To him, that sounded soft,,but he wanted his brother to get off his back. He stared at the words that were written on the paper he held in his hand and wrinkled his nose at the mere thought of writing this and placing it in between the flowers he bought Winry – the red roses Al made him buy.

'What the fuck am I doing?' he thought. 'She'll laugh at this shit.'

_I know it took a while for me to come to terms..._

"Knock on the door and give her the flowers," Al instructed.

_With all this, but there's been a thought lingering in my mind…_

"I am not a pansy to do this!" Ed started.

_I hope you're not upset because of the many storms…_

"Tell her she has a pretty smile, or pretty eyes."

"…Al,… _you're_ the pansy."

_We have faced, but you know that sometimes turmoil makes me blind…_

"You're so stubborn!"

"I'm not being stubborn, damn it!

_I know I'm not the best at these sorts of things…_

_And I don't guarantee much improvement on my behalf…_

They heard the door open.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

Ed felt his face burn to a degree he never thought possible.

_And I know that my stubbornness and attitude springs…_

"Uh, we were just talking…"

"Very loudly…"

"While I held this bouquet…"

_Up arguments so incredible, they make us cry and laugh…_

Winry blinked. "Okay?"

Al bumped Ed's elbow with his.

**"What?"**

"You know **what**?"

_But I'll try because you're worth it, like your automail is worth making…_

"What's with the flowers?" Winry asked.

The brothers had a stare-down and did not let Winry distract them from their silent battle.

_Because I'm sorry for making a relationship difficult, inflicting so much pain…_

Winry sighed as she turned to close the door. Edward blinked at that and bolted for the door.

"No, wait!"

_And you make distress crumble to the ground, as if it were faking…_

Winry stared at Ed. He expected her to have her wrench, but that was the least of his concerns. He felt terrified as he faced her with the bouquet in both his hands, that stupid blush that loved to ruin these moments, and the thought of having her reject him.

_Its own death, but pity it for it shall not bring us disdain…_

"Um, I…uh, brought these…for you," he managed to say without stuttering.

_Because equivalent exchange has its modified price…_

Winry's cheeks imitated Ed's. What the hell was up with him?

"Um…thank you."

Al smiled. "You should read the card, Winry," he said as Ed glared daggers at him.

"But if you don't want to, you don't have to," Ed suggested, hoping she would just ignore the card and rip it.

Winry made a face. "I want to read it."

Edward damned his soul and gulped silently.

Alphonse found his chance and left nonchalantly, knowing his work was done.

Ed didn't notice his absence until he looked over his shoulder to see if he had a smug smile after Winry flung her arms around his neck.

_Adding one to the indebted, the one that makes my heart beat twice._

He was glad for that. One more kiss he'd never reveal.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed! RR,plz. Support is love!_

-Auto-


End file.
